I R I S
by Kuchiki aNgEl
Summary: Jamas paso, segundos insignificantes... ¿Cómo un órgano que servía para captar luz y luego enviarla al cerebro para crear imágenes, parecía haber sido creado, no para observar sino ser observado? Era ridículo... (Spoiler leve saga Hueco mundo) -one-shot 2x1-


**Bien, bien sé que estoy atrasada en muchas de mis historias pero enserio tenía que escribir esto, además es un One-shot asi que no afectara el proceso de mis historias :3**

**Bien es cierto, Ulquiorra y Rukia jamás se han visto ni nada, es la cosa más crack que existe, por eso hice este one-shot dividido en 2 mini Drabbles, sé muy bien que el físico no importa, pero admitamos que es algo que nos llama la atención y es tal vez un fic superficial, pero ya que no existe conexión decidí crear mi propio momento ulquiruki aunque solo dure un segundo o menos. **

**Además admitamos, ¡los ojos de ambos son los más intrigantes y hermosos de BLEACH!**

**DISCLAIMER: ULQUIORRA Y RUKIA, al igual que BLEACH pertenecen a tite. A MI SOLO ME LOS PRESTAN XD**

_**Son dos minis drabbles, **__**el **_**primero**_** es el punto de vista de **_**Ulquiorra**_** y **_**el segundo **_**es de**_** Rukia.**

…**:::: **_**Iris **_**::::...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**_Anochecer de la muñeca de porcelana_**_

¿Furia? ¿Molestia? ¿Felicidad?, cosas de humanos, cosas mundanas que a él no le afectaban, y jamás lo harían.

Siguió su andar vacío ante el largo y oscuro recinto, su temple tranquila ante la situación era algo que intimidaba más que su aspecto físico o habilidad en combate; estaban siendo atacados ¿y qué?, ¿Cuál era el problema? Acabarían con todos y cada uno de esos "intrusos", todos habían venido a arriesgar sus vidas por una tonta humana. La prisionera no era su tema favorito, ella le provocaba "curiosidad", no la entendía, teniendo esperanzas auto infundadas y fe hueca, sentimientos sin sentido y tan frágiles como ella; pero también estaba el Sustituto, ese niño era orgulloso y arrogante, solo pensar en él le daba dolor de cabeza, le recordaba a Grimmjow, otro sujeto patético que se sentía gozoso en la soberbia. Todos son basura ante sus ojos, todo ser era inferior.

Siguió su andar tranquilo, no tenía prisa por llegar a la torre junto a Aizen-sama, entonces detuvo su camino. Una pequeña figura se detuvo frente de él, su mirada fría le miro de la forma vacía que con todos e indiscriminadamente miro cada detalle de ese ser, el shinigami le miro, pasando de sorprendido a determinado en casi un segundo.

Era una fémina, de cabello negro, era pequeña y pálida, no como él, pero la diferencia en tonos no era mucha, su reatsu no era bajo pero no era impresionante, no era siquiera un rival digno y su físico era ridículamente frágil, más que parecerle una guerrera parecía una muñeca de porcelana, siguió observando, pero su inspección se detuvo en el iris... Azul rey, azul índigo, purpura y violeta que moría en un lila grisáceo rosando con plateado. Un anochecer sobrenatural, congelado y encapsulado en una par de orbes preservados, y por siempre atrapados. Las dos esferas que encarcelaban las galaxias en la delicada mujer, lo habían cautivado por unos segundos. Esta lo miraba sin ningún deje de molestia, sino más bien con una leve admiración.

Cerró sus ojos, un simple parpadeo.

El anochecer había dejado que la oscuridad reinara, desvaneciéndose.

Ella se había ido y él no iba a detenerla.

Solo había deseado sus ojos, solo disfruto del placer de admirar y observar.

Fuese real o no, el siguió su camino. Siempre recordaría y nunca nadie lo sabría.

En medio del infierno vio una muñeca que aprisiono al anochecer...

...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

...

...

.

__**Esmeraldas Marchitas_**_

Prisa y desesperación, los altivos de esperanza se nublaban de ves en ves entre sus pensamientos; era una guerrera y debía pelear, debía vivir y proteger esa era su terca naturaleza, siguió su andar.

Hasta toparse con él.

Ella se detuvo en su camino, esa mera presencia era fría y asfixiante, destructiva y malsana, tenía al poseedor de tal esencia frente a ella.

No era lo que esperaba, se veía con apariencia delicada y misteriosa, pero al mismo tiempo era intimidante. Sensación de desesperanza y angustia, el transmitía todo eso, su fría mirada y su expresión vacía de emociones... se le había quedado mirando, no como reto sino más bien con cierta pizca de deleite en la mirada esmeralda.

Esa mirada...

Irónicamente el verde es vida, pero el verde que veía ahí era hipnotizante, provocador y frio, más que vida era como la invitación más elegante a la muerte, debía huir y sin embargo las dos gemas malditas de ese hombre la invitaban a quedarse, eran un embrujo que invitaban al deleite de seguir mirando.

¿Cómo un órgano que servía para captar luz y luego enviarla al cerebro para crear imágenes, parecía haber sido creado, no para observar sino ser observado?

Era ridículo...

Los parpados albinos se cerraron, cubriendo como una manta las gemas malditas que la hechizaron.

Huyo.

Su shumpo no era el más veloz pero la ira contra sí misma y la determinación de su misión, la hicieron ir a la velocidad que nunca creyó alcanzar.

Segundos perdidos en el ocio de la vista. No lo repetiría.

No lo olvidaría.

El pequeño deleite de su alma.

Sus esmeraldas marchitas...

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Ninguno de los dos cruzaría su camino de nuevo, nunca se dijeron palabra de ningún tipo.

Solo unos insignificantes segundos de superficialidad.

Un regalo a la vista y solo eso...

...

FIN

...

**... ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿no?, pues lo que tengan que decir déjenlo en la review, PORFA! :3**

**NO LES MENTÍA CUANDO LES DIJE QUE AMABA A CUALQUIER PAREJA CON RUKIA *W*, ESTO FUE SOLO UN LEVE MOMENTO DE INSPIRACIÓN. ASÍ QUE AHÍ ME DIRÁN SI FUE UN EPIC FAIL... O EPIC WIN...**

**NO HAY ROMANCE, SOLO ES SIMPLE FÍSICO, CREO QUE MI INSPIRACIÓN FUERON LAS FANGIRLS Y FANBOYS... JEJE**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**

**CUÍDENSE**** Y AHÍ LES VAN BUENAS VIBRAS!**

**BYE-NEE!**


End file.
